


Meteors

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artist Character, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, M/M, Magic, Opposites Attract, inspired by a tweet, witch character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC day 2: MeteorsFeaturing a hot grumpy Goth, a cute black cat, and a witchy himbo.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Meteors

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/JohannesEvans/status/1350968549263765516?s=20

Gabe is in the middle of inking, his fingertips smudged with black, his brow furrowed in concentration, when he hears the hesitant knocking at the door. He groans almost inaudibly, but loud enough for Jax, the black cat currently curled up in his lap as his works. Jax gives a grumpy meow, digging in his claws as he stretches and jumps off of Gabe's lap. Annoyed, Gabe sighs and walks to the front door of the cabin. It doesn't take long; it's one main room with a bathroom in the back and lofted bed. It's his art retreat, though more and more it's his life retreat. 

He opens the door, catching Jax with his foot before he can make a run for it and get lost in the woods, stepping out onto the front porch in his bare feet, and closing the door behind him. "Yes?" 

It's a short human woman, peering up at him - he'd gotten all the height from his half-elf father - with trepidation in her eyes. "I'm in need of, um, some herbs." 

Gabe sighs internally, crossing his arms over his chest. True, he is wearing all black, and his cabin does give off a foreboding aura, but... "Despite the aesthetic, I'm not the witch, you want the cottage over there." 

The woman looks surprised, then glances over in the direction Gabe's nodding towards. While Gabe's house is surrounded by trees, the witch's house sits in a clearing, the sun beating down on it, illuminating the charming clematis that vines its way through the eaves. And on the porch, of course, is the witch, Billy, knitting while rocking himself in the porch swing, any number of forest creatures coming up to greet him like he's some sort of fairy tale princess. 

The witch glances over, pushing his blond waves back behind his ear, and his face changes from pleasant neutrality to one of absolute happiness, his grin broad and toothy and honestly almost taking away from the handsomeness of his face because it's so dang honest. He finishes his stitch then lifts his hand to wave, and the woman visibly relaxes, not even saying goodbye or thank you to Gabe before walking over. Gabe watches, because he always finds it fascinating, how Billy's face shuts down a little as he greets a customer. The smile is more fake, now, though surely more handsome. But Gabe can see the difference; he's always assumed he can see it because of his half-elf eyes and artist sensibility. 

Considering his duty done, Gabe goes back inside, shutting the light of the clearing and the witch out in favor of his dark, cool cabin. He pads back over to his drawing corner, tripping slightly over Jax who tries to wind his way through Gabe's long legs. 

A few hours later, his shoulders are all knotted up from working all afternoon, but he doesn't notice until there's another knock at his door. It's not hesitant at all this time, and in fact, Gabe recognizes the pattern. He knows exactly who's at the door. He stands, almost groaning as his shoulder muscles make themselves known for the first time in hours. He opens his door, letting Billy into his space. 

Billy flutters inside like he always does, seeming to brighten the gloomy atmosphere with his grin - not the one for customers - and his signature gold featured in his outfit somewhere. Today he's wearing a light white linen robe, the V neckline plunging far too low for Gabe's sensibilities before being hitched at the hips by a gold belt. All he needs is a sprig of something in his blond locks to complete the aesthetic, though Gabe's never been able to tell if the witch is carefully styled or if he just comes by cottage core naturally. 

"Thanks for the help earlier! I honestly don't understand why people keep mixing us up, and I'm sorry my customers, um, intrude on your privacy." 

Gabe just shrugs, then winces when his stiff muscles protest. Billy clicks his tongue. "How many times have I told you that you need to get a taller desk." He rubs his hands together, until they're glowing a little, then holds them out, one perfect blond brow raised in inquiry. 

Begrudgingly, Gabe gives his consent, sitting down so the shorter man can actually reach him before almost sighing into the both literal and figurative magic touch of the witch. His fingers dance over Gabe's shoulders, soothing aches and releasing tension, and Gabe has to think hard to block his imagination from envisioning those fingers elsewhere. 

He fears his gruff "Thanks" tells Billy all too much, though. 

Billy pulls his hands away, pacing around Gabe's small cabin - it always seems like at least some part of him is always in motion. "Now, let's see what I can do about your desk...if you consent, of course." 

Gabe raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You know the last time you tried to upsize something for me, I ended up having to sell my car to a giant." 

"And if I recall, you made a lot of money from that."

"Transmutation isn't your strong suit." 

Billy groans dramatically. "Limitations are so _limiting,"_ he complains, a hint of a smile at his lips. 

"How about if I give you a promise I'll order one today?" 

Again, Billy's sigh is dramatic. Dramatic is the word Gabe uses most often for Billy in his head, probably. Right after 'handsome.' And 'perfect.' And 'unobtainable.' "I suppose that's fine. I'll stick to my herbs and potions, I suppose. Mmm, that reminds me, the Perseids are tonight." 

Gabe supposes the blank look on his face is enough of an answer. 

"The meteor shower? Happens every summer?"

"I'm normally in the city in the summer." 

Billy visibly deflates. "You can't see _anything_ in the city." 

It makes Gabe want to apologize for...for there being a city in the first place? Who knows. Jax winds his way through Billy's legs before jumping up onto Gabe's lap. "Maybe I could go watch tonight."

Billy's eyes light up. "You should! It's so, so cool. So, so, so, so-" 

"Okay, I get it, Billy." 

Bill just grins. 

"You going to show me the best place to see them?" 

"Oh, um-" Billy, inexplicably, blushes, the flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck, to his chest, and then Gabe makes his eyes stop moving and look away instead. 

"Sorry, that was presumptuous of me." Of course Billy doesn't want the gruff loner to tag along. 

"No, no, it's just that. Well. I perform a ritual, use the blessing of the meteors to supplement some of my herbs and charms." 

"Sure, got it, I'd be in the way." 

"Gabe, no, just-" Billy's blush is furious, a strange sight on his perfect face. "I do my rituals, um. You know. Naked." 

"Oh." Gabe lets that sink in, though he feels his own cheeks heat. "I see." 

"You're still welcome to join me, I just...I know you only see me as a friend, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Gabe blinks, frowning at the way Billy refuses to meet his eyes. He doesn't like the way the effervescent witch has...unbubbled, and stands. He's a head taller than Billy, easily, with his half-elf height, but normally Billy's personality more than makes up for the difference. Gabe reaches out, hesitating halfway to Billy's face before getting Billy's nod of consent and wide eyes. He cups Billy's cheek, and the witch leans up and into him, his hand coming to rest against Gabe's stomach to steady himself. His pink lower lip juts out, so beautiful, as his mouth opens slightly, a light little breath of surprise at Gabe's touch. 

"You don't make me uncomfortable," Gabe murmurs, and it's almost a surprise to him to realize it. Despite Billy's... _everything,_ he's never made the half-elf feel uncomfortable. Amused, or maybe bemused, yes, exasperated, yes, hard, yes, but never uncomfortable. He's never once pushed at Gabe's well constructed boundaries. 

"Good." Billy's blush now seems to be from pleasure, not embarrassment. 

"And I don't see you only as a friend." 

Billy's eyes widen again, his every emotion on his face. "You don't?" he squeaks, his voice breathless. 

"And I would really like to go watch the meteor shower with you, if you don't feel uncomfortable letting me be there." 

Billy rolls his eyes. "It's just my body. Not like it's anything special. Of course it's fine." 

"Whatever you say," Gabe replies with mock exasperation. 

They lapse into silence, only broken when Billy reaches up to take Gabe's hand from his skin. He threads their fingers together and squeezes. "I'll see you tonight, then? I'll bring some hot cocoa." 

"Make mine coffee. Black." 

Billy wrinkles his nose as he walks back to the cabin door. "Of _course_ you take it that way. You need more sweet in your life, babe- I mean Gabe." 

Gabe glowers at the nickname, and Billy just laughs as he closes the door behind him. Gabe can hear the tinkling of the laughter even through the logs. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asks Jax, who's looking up at him, unblinking. "Very helpful." 

Gabe doesn't miss the fact that he's smiling, just a little, as he settles back into his inking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I'm probably going to come back soon and write that meteor shower date. 😉😉


End file.
